Interjection
by Shadowed Hand
Summary: The story of a saiyan male named Tercer who grew up with Vegeta and comes with him to earth. watch him as he alters the course of the dragon ball z universe, and you decided whether or not its for the good. Still new to writing fanfics, constructive criticism is welcome.


Interjection

Tercer opened his eyes to the blue hued view of space from inside his attack pod, he sighed and cracked his neck, a month in the attack pod could be uncomfortable. He looked in the shiny blue glass at himself; was a strong saiyan male with hair that parted down the middle leaving thick strands of hair falling down his head with and his face was framed with two thick downward spiked bangs each facing away from each other on each side of his face. immediately a picture of vegeta flashed on the screen.

"Tercer, Raditz has died" Vegeta said abruptly

"so I assume he failed the mission" I said as I shook my head sadly its unfortunate that our already small numbers are dwindling.

"yeah the weakling got caught off guard by some earthlings hahaha" Nappa interjected

"Nappa,"I said sternly,"he was still one of us"

"yes but to be killed by earthlings with power levels below 1,000 is pitiful" vegeta stated "if he couldn't handle a mission of this stature he wasn't fit to come along"

"Damn if only he wasn't so overconfident and he trained more he could have survived." I said disappointingly.

"trash is trash Tercer he would've just died he was low class anyway" Nappa stabbed.

"shut up Nappa, are numbers are already small, and you would laugh at it getting smaller, of your comrade dying." said my voice slowly elevating.

" you are not above me tercer you are not vegeta and I would suggest you learn your place." Nappa sneered

"Nappa do not test me your rank doesn't mean anything to me power speaks at the end of the day."

"ENOUGH" vegeta yelled over the connection. I would not be ridiculed by Nappa I was much stronger than him and only slightly weaker than vegeta my power level being 17,875 and his being 18,000.

"well whatever I'm deploying the sleeping gas tell me when we get to earth." Nappa said as he turned of the trans communication.

after I was positive Nappa was off the trans-communication "vegeta what about the plan for fighting Frieza" I asked putting the current situation aside.

" we get the dragon balls, and then I will wish for eternal life to take Frieza on" vegeta

said

"vVegeta we've known each other for a long time, being immortal wont help you beat Frieza if anything it will only make you his eternal slave we don't even know if the zenkai boost will even work if you are immortal seeing as you are never close to death." I reasoned. Tercer and vegeta relationship was one forged through blood and loyalty.

"what do you suggest we do then tercer" he sighed in frustration both him and tercer were getting to the end of there ropes.

" the only option we have that wouldn't involve us throwing away our pride or honor"

"I'm confident we will find our answers on earth". i said in conclusion

"hmph" Vegeta grunted affirmatively

his trans-com turned off and he pressed his finger to the button releasing the sleeping gas. he signed as he let the gas take over pulling him into a dream or a nightmare.

he dreamt of his past his mother being a low class saiyan and his father dead or he might as well be him being an oddity a low class saiyan as a baby with a tremendous power level he carried out elite missions as a child until eventually king Vegeta learned of his skill and placed him as vegetas first commander his right hand man ever since then they have grown closer than any brother could become a bond forged in blood and torture they became the closest of comrades. they were taken to Frieza and served under him. One day in some sick twisted way Frieza got hold of Tercers mother and has held her hostage; a way to break his indomitable will and to ensure his loyalty and Frieza constantly held his mothers safety over his head. he saw her every once in a while when he was younger she would put on a smile for him but he was a very smart boy and he could see the pain in her eyes the shame, defeat and pain, not to mention he could smell Frieza all over her and the most he could ever do was be strong for her and cry during his own time if tears would even grace him to fall. however over time he stopped seeing his mother completely and Frieza had told him she had sent her away never telling him why or to where however he did tell him if he should ever cross him he would kill her immediately and though vegeta an Nappa always said he was a fool for believing it he could never take the chance that his mother would be killed for his actions.

many days passed since then and earth was mere minutes away. they entered earths atmosphere and immediately the ship started deploy a cooling gas agent in order to counteract the heat of the landing process. each of the three ships landed with resounding thuds crashing at maximum speed. tercer pressed the button on the cockpit wall and watched as the pod made that all to familiar hissing sound as it let them go. he stepped out the pod cracking his neck and looked to his right to see vegeta and Nappa staring at the civilians as they stared back incredulously. time to warm up. Nappa stated and raised his ki destroying the whole city and everyone in it. with a power level of 5 for the people it wasn't really a surprise. dammit Nappa what if the dragon balls were here. vegeta said pinching his nose. sorry vegeta I needed to stretch a little. he chuckled. tercer shook his head and elevated up into the sky and started to look around scanning the area for high power levels. prince vegeta there are high power levels to the east it could be Kakarot. alright Nappa said. and all of us flew at breakneck speed until we arrived at the area. however when they got there there was merely a green men a kid and a midget. huh tercer thought.

Tercer looked at the people in front of him and none of them was kakarot however there was a saiyan child he did not miss the tail at all.

He watched Nappa and vegeta talked to them uninterested the way he saw it they were here for Kakarot so they need to get him. As Nappa finished up and started to plant the saibaman I wondered if the buffoon knew that gohan was a saiyan they should atleast take him if Kakarot wasnt here.

"before we fight where is Kakarot." tercer asked he flexed his power slightly to make sure none of the saibamen moved to attack. The earthling felt this and were alarmed

its none of your business you bastards, you already have your hands full." Yamcha exclaimed. He was much too overconfident for his own good Tercer sighed if they wanted to die they could he supposed. The saibamen attacked and guess who died first, yep, the man with the orange gi. he was blown to pieces by the saibaman self destruction. And the fight ensued

Nappa was midway into his fun and the little odd mime child had self destructed and he was very mad because he almost got killed by a yellow ki disc, had vegeta not warned him and the cyclops had hit him with that odd triangular blast. And to make matters worse the green man and the midget had somehow split up into 2 each and fought him AND they got a lucky blow in; if the boy didn't freeze up he would have taken damage. Tercer was standing tall next to Vegeta; a foot taller than him actually. he was wearing shoulder grid straps instead of shoulder pads and he had hip and crotch guards the armor was the standard white and yellow armor the difference is that his spandex undershirt was black. Tercer though it didn't show he was quite impressed with the different tactics the earthlings used no wonder Raditz lost they were a strong bunch with good team cohesion. But Nappa was done playing and he was mad he dashed at the namekian and hit him with a full powerful clothes line he never saw it coming, it was so fast. but Piccolo wasn't done yet using the momentum of the clothesline he spun and thew a kick at the back of his neck. Krillin then shot forward to keep the pressure on Nappa but Nappa shot a ki blast In his direction that shot pass him and annihilated a mountain and that was enough to keep him still. Then he hit Piccolo with a backspin fist with so much force that he slammed into a mountain leaving him unconscious and buried in rubble. Gohan screamed in anger, and tercer checked his power level and couldn't believe how it skyrocketed gohan shot a ki blast into Nappas back burning it and causing him to hold his back in pain but now his eyes were red with anger.

"Hehe kid you don't now the gravity of the mistake you just made." he said angrily gohan was whimpering while Nappa charged up his attack which burned a hot white and he shot the blast it looked almost as if gohan was in a white room he though himself dead. Vegeta felt the intense burst of wind as tercer blasted off. He moved so fast that no one even saw him move except Vegeta. He immediately scooped Gohan up and was right above Nappa in air with gohan under his arm with his eyes closed still.

Nappa that blast was strong enough to disintegrate the boy, you really want to kill all of us huh." he asked in a deadly low voice.

"No I don't but we came for kakarot not his child" Nappa spoke confidently

"Gohan is a saiyan and we need him as well so if you try to killl him I **will** subdue you." Tercer stated.

"I'd like to see you try tercer." Nappa shot back. And he did Tercer moved so fast Nappa didn't see him coming and with gohan still in hand he side kicked nappa in the neck. Nappa slid 6 feet from him holding his neck as tercer gently landed. Gohan wasnt sure whether he should be terrified of his power impressed with is skill or honored that he saved him. Nappa dashed towards tercer sending a flurry of punches at tercer. Left right up down left left right down tercer dodged every move with ease by moving his body in each direction slightly with him and gohan not getting touched. Nappa finished his assault with a spinning back fist that tercer ducked underneathed and swiftly using his hand to hold onto Nappas neck he propelled his knee into his stomach. Nappa fell onto the floor on his knees and coughed out blood.

 **Enough** Vegeta spoke cutting the deadly tension that tercer created with his display. Tercer has obviously decided to spare the boy and he has solidified it by embarrassing you. Clean yourself up Nappa, and tercer, you don't deal out punishment I do; don't forget it.

"Yes my prince." Tercer said letting gohan down and taking his spot back next to Vegeta. Nappa wiped the blood off of himself and looked at Piccolo and Krillin. they were both shocked beyond belief how could that raven haired fighter beat Nappa the man they had so much trouble with in two moves. But however shocked they were they couldn't let their guard down Nappa was coming for them next.

WAIT if you guys are looking for he is coming right now and he will pulverize all of you. Krillin shouted. He didn't say if but he felt slightly bad for saying all of you seeing as the man next to the saiyan prince saved Gohan.

"YEAH,"gohan said,"my father could beat you guys."

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK KID, tercer saved you the first time but I can still kill you." Nappa spat out with blood-lust and hatred in his eyes.

"Hold your ground Nappa if they believe so much that Kakarot can save them we will see." Vegeta said slightly interested,"we will give you three hours." Tercer chuckled this would be interesting for him; he wanted to see just how strong this Kakarot an earthling born on earth was.

* * *

 **hey guys its the shadowed hand and I know this chapter was pretty boring and basically i covered what is in the series but I needed to set this up so it might be like that for the next chapter or 2 also my name used to be heavenly illumination but i lost the password so I had to make a new account so i will remake the story I published on there.**

 **Tercer's power level: (17,875)**

 **Vegeta's power level: (18,000)**

 **Nappa's power level: (6,000)**

 **Piccolo power level: (4,000)**

 **Krillin power level: (3,000)**

 **Yamcha power level: (3,500)**

 **Tien power level: (4,050)**


End file.
